


Until Next Time

by CMBYN_The_Things_That_Matter



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Adult Content, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Mild Language, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMBYN_The_Things_That_Matter/pseuds/CMBYN_The_Things_That_Matter
Summary: This story came to me in the same vein as "Same Time Next Year" or "Brokeback Mountain", insofar as Armie and Timmy are not able to be together right now, but are happily meeting as often as possible for their time together.  They both have commitments so for now, they meet each other and its just them.





	1. Now and Then and Now Again

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear with me. I've never written before and this came to me while I was falling asleep one night and I had to get it down on paper. The first chapter poured out of my fingers quickly, and its more of an explanation than anything. I have more floating around my brain.

Now

Armie sat in his personal pod on the plane, staring out the window, unable to get to sleep. His mind would not settle down. He was headed to his vineyard in northern Italy on “business”. Several years ago, he was filming in the area and while out for dinner one evening, tried one of the local wines Chef had suggested. He was very impressed and Chef told Armie his friend owned the vineyard and was looking for an interested buyer.  
During a break in filming he had arranged for a tour. The vineyard was on the hillside with a gorgeous view of the ocean and blue sky as far as the eye could see. There was a small villa attached to the property the previous owner used all year round. There was a pool on the property as well, as the beach was too far down the hill and far too rocky to enjoy. He was sold.

Armie called home and discussed the property with his wife, describing the area and confirming the vineyard was doing a lucrative business. He sent pictures, discussed all manner of details and they finally agreed to submit an offer, which was immediately accepted.

The vineyard did not require the owner in full time residence because the manager lived nearby. Armie was able to stay in touch with the manager, who had been with the vineyard for the last 22 years, and he could visit the property 2 or 3 times a year to clear up any business that required handling in person.

Armie had vacationed there with this family several times. Armie had also visited the property on several occasions on his own. On these trips there were business matters to be handled, but there was also a visitor he looked forward to seeing. His Teemie. Armie and Tim had been meeting at the villa, when schedules permitted, for as long they could without causing too much suspicion. With social media these days, everybody knew everything about everybody almost as soon as it happened, so he was pleased they were able to keep this time together relatively private as long as they had. They both relished this stolen time together.

His wife knew. He had discussed the feelings that had been growing during pre-filming, filming and the press tour with Tim, and she had seen the changes in him. He'd been torn and they had finally talked it out. He knew he wouldn’t leave his wife while the kids were so young – he still loved her and he loved the kids too much and she knew this. But he also loved Tim in an entirely different way. He didn’t understand the feelings at first because he has never been attracted to another man, but Tim…his Teemie was an angel sent to him from heaven. His wife knew what these solo “business” trips really were and she sent him off with a “Hope all is well at the vineyard. Safe travels. We love you”, and they did not discuss anything other than business when he returned home.  
He shifted in his pod. He hadn’t seen Tim since last Spring and was anxious to land at the private airfield down the road from the vineyard. 

Anthony, the villa handyman would be picking him up in another six hours but he really needed to get some sleep. Thinking of his Teemie was making his cock twitch and his breath hitch. He pulled the blanket further up his lap and tried to adjust himself to get comfortable. He slipped on his ear buds, programmed his ipod to the soothing sleep sounds and pulled the eye mask down. He fell asleep with a small smile on his lips.

Then

Armie thought he was going crazy. Why on earth was he having these feelings for this young man? This had never happened to him before. During the press tour his feelings for Timmy had blossomed so large and loud in his head he could scarcely think of anything else. He had spoken with his wife. He had to – she suspected something was up. Although he didn’t have her blessing to connect with Timmy, she didn’t entirely object. She knew that loving two people at the same time happens. Their marriage was always number one, but they had decided Armie would, if Timmy was of the same mind, have this time but would be discreet and would never discuss the relationship with her.

On the last night of the press tour, Armie thought this was it…he had to speak now. He and Timmy had had a few drinks and were now headed back to the hotel. Armie suspected Timmy had feelings for him also but they had never crossed that boundary. During the tour they would gush praises about each other, come up with reasons to touch the other – arm in arm for pictures, touching an arm or a hand during an interview. And the looks. He had seen some of the photos that had been taken and was shocked at the looks captured between him and Timmy. Surely Timmy had these feelings as well…didn’t he?

The final dinner, drinks and photo ops were done. They both had a buzz going but thought it was a good idea to keep it going. They headed to Timmy’s room when they got back to the hotel, on the pretense of discussing the tour and the acceptance of the film by their critics and fans.

Back in the room, Timmy raided his bar. There was a variety of wine, beer and liquor. They both had had enough wine so Timmy opened two cold beers and handed one to Armie. He opened the balcony doors to let in some fresh air, shrugged out of his suit jacket, stripped off his tie, opened the top couple buttons on his shirt, kicked off his shoes and socks. Armie chuckled at Timmy – leaving a trail of clothing as he wandered through the hotel room. Timmy picked up the phone and ordered two large pizzas and a couple burgers, with fries and gravy, to be delivered to the room, while Armie stripped in the same manner as Timmy.

They flopped on the couch, pulled the coffee table closer, propped their feet up, wiggled toes and took a long swig of the cold beer. Both sighed…then burped almost in unison. They burst out laughing. Timmy snorted, which sent Armie into further fits of laughter, which then prompted more snorting and guffaws from Timmy. The laughter subsided into giggles and Timmy leaned over and put his head on Armie’s shoulder, took a smaller drink of his beer and sighed. This is it Armie thought. He opened his mouth to speak and there was a knock at the door. Okay…maybe this wasn’t it…yet.

Timmy leaped up, tripped over his shoes, got up, laughed at himself and answered the door. Armie’s heart was near to bursting with his love for this talented, generous, unpretentious, beautiful young man. Timmy, Armie thought, just doesn’t realize his effect on people.

Timmy came back into the living room, balancing burgers and pizza. He set them down on the table and dove in. He was starving. Armie watched him. The enthusiasm in which he inhaled in his pizza, burger and fries was endearing. He didn’t have much of an appetite due to the large lump in his throat, but he joined in anyway. Timmy got up and grabbed two more beer and handed one to Armie. They made a good dent in the food. Leaning back and groaning, both Armie and Timmy propped their feet up on the table again and let the food settle. Armie liked the fact that when they were together, not speaking, there was no awkward silence. They were both comfortable enough with each other that no words were needed.  
Armie cleared his throat. “Timmy. I need to share something with you.”

“Ok. What’s up?”

“I don’t even know how to begin. This has been a pretty intense time. Getting to know each other before and during filming. The press tour. I am coming to terms and, um, accepting the things I’m feeling. Its been a roller coaster of emotion but I’ve developed strong feelings…”.

Timmy sat up, looked at Armie and said “Me too.” Timmy started talking quickly as he did when he was a little nervous but wanted to get out what was on his mind. “I thought this might be the last time we’d get a chance to really talk. I thought maybe it was just me. I couldn’t decide if I should talk to you or not. I love you Armie. I think I have since you burst into my piano lesson and introduced yourself.”

He stopped, took a breath and looked at Armie. Armie looked right back at him dumbfounded. 

“I love you too, Timmy.”

Timmy launched himself at Armie, wrapped his arms around Armie’s neck, nuzzled his face behind Armie’s ear and inhaled deeply. Armie did the same – his arms around Timmy, face buried in that gorgeous head of chocolate curls and inhaled the scent of his Teemie. They both sighed deeply, content to stay like this. Eventually Timmy settled himself across Armie’s lap, head on Armie’s shoulder and Armie’s arms wrapped tight around him.

“So, what can we do about this?” asked Timmy.

“Well. I talked to my wife.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I had to. She’s my wife. I love her and my kids and I am not going to leave her…yet. I just can’t. My kids are young and they would be devasted. I hope you can understand that. But…if you are willing, we can have time together, as our schedules permit. We bought a vineyard a few years back, not far from our film location. There’s a private villa. It’s on the hill overlooking the ocean. It’s beautiful there, and it’s very private. There’s a manager on site so I don’t need to be there all the time but I will be flying in several times a year, to oversee things. There’s a private airstrip not far from the villa. My staff at the villa is small and they are absolutely trustworthy and discreet. You’d be able to fly in under the radar, so to speak.”

“Hmm. Ok. So, we wouldn’t really be together but would hook up a few times a year?” Timmy looked at him with a quizzical look.

“It’s what I can offer you right now. Your star is on the rise and I know you have been linked with several starlets. You can continue dating whomever you please. Our time is our time. I won’t discuss my marriage with you and you don’t discuss your personal relationships with me. When we are together, its only us. That time is ours and ours alone. We can do, feel and say whatever we want. We will be friends and lovers and the only two people in the world.”

Armie thought Timmy was warming to the idea. Throughout the night they discussed details, both asked and answered questions, made suggestions, agreed that whatever was needed to keep each other and their partners from any scandal would be done.  
When they felt they had figured all the details, they also decided they were too drunk to consummate the deal. They both wanted to be clear headed and very present. They did, however, seal the deal with a kiss. With Timmy across Armie’s lap, they looked at each other. They both felt the change of atmosphere. Faces flushed, breathing became heavier and ragged. Armie looked at Timmy’s lips, which were parted. He leaned forward and placed a small chaste kiss on Timmy’s mouth. Timmy groaned, closed his eyes leaned in. This time when their lips met it was electric. What started out softly and sweetly was soon fire. Armie could hear the beating of his heart in his head…or was that Timmy’s heart? He didn’t know and didn’t care. Mouths opened and tongues danced against each other. They tightened their hold on each other and kissed like their life depended on it. Hands touching faces, running through the other’s hair, tongues clashed then softened and moved sensually against the other. They sucked the other’s tongue into their mouth, nibbled on lips and gasped for breath.

“Fuuuck me!” breathed Timmy.

“Uh…yeah” sighed Armie.

They clung to each, struggling to regain their breath. Armie was now very aware of Timmy on his lap and his growing cock under Timmy’s cute little ass. Surely Timmy could feel that. Sensing Armie’s thought, Timmy wiggled his cute little ass, smiled and guffawed. Oh yeah, Armie thought, Timmy could feel it. Did they really want to wait? Yeah, they really did.

Now

Armie had made it to the villa early that evening. Anna, the housekeeper, had readied the villa for his visit. He was exhausted. First order of business was a shower and then to bed for a good night’s sleep. Tim wouldn’t be arriving until tomorrow morning.  
After his shower, he made a quick call down to the manager, had a discussion about the business, and made an appointment to meet with him the day after tomorrow, unless there was something urgent and he would arrange to go down there tomorrow. Armie closed his eyes, praying there were no emergencies as he wanted his day free with Tim, his sweet Teemie.

He headed down to the kitchen. Anna had baked bread and had made him a sandwich with the tomatoes from the garden. His favorite. He washed the sandwich down with a large glass of ice cold milk.  
Satisfied, he let out large loud yawn and headed up the stairs. In his room, he stripped off his robe and fell into bed, dreaming of a tangle of chocolate curls.

********

The next morning, Armie dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, slipped on his flip flops and headed downstairs. Anna was cooking bacon and eggs. Armie’s mouth watered. He was starving. Coffee was brewing and between the smell of the coffee, bacon and toast he nearly came in his shorts right there. But he didn’t, he thought and chuckled. That’s for later.

Around 10 am, he was in the front room reading and he heard the gravel crunch under the car wheels. Finally, he thought. He got up from the chair walked to the front door, heart racing, cock twitching and a flush heating his face. 

His Teemie was finally here.


	2. Meeting of the....minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie and Timmy are finally together again. It's been several months and both are thirsting for the other. These are two men who love each other body, mind and soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter comes with an adult content/explicit sex warning. Don't go any further if you don't want to read this :)

Armie opened the front door but stayed in the shadows. He liked watching Tim when Tim wasn’t aware. Anthony stopped the car and cut engine. Tim leaped out of the passenger side in his usual gangly manner. Sometimes he was a like a puppy who hasn’t quite grown into his legs and feet. He was wearing his black hoodie, jeans and sunglasses. The hood was pulled up but those dam curls stuck out wildly from the sides. Backpack slung over one shoulder and small bag in his hand, he raced around to the driver’s side and enthusiastically hugged Anthony, who just kind of stood there and took it but smiled nonetheless, and thanked him for the ride, wide Timmy-grin on his face.

As he turned away from Anthony, his faced relaxed and he looked down. This was when Armie stepped out of the shadows. Tim heard the footsteps and looked up. They stared at each other for just a moment and Tim’s face transformed to his mega-watt grin (bigger than the Timmy-grin). He raced up the stairs, dropping his sunglasses, backpack and bag along the way.

Armie knew what was coming, opened his arms and braced himself. Tim literally leaped when he got to the top of the steps, legs around Armie’s waste, arms around his neck. Armie burst out laughing and grabbed Tim’s ass, pulling him close. He backed into the villa and Tim threw out an arm or a leg to slam the door shut. Armie wasn’t sure which.

He turned so Tim’s back was to the wall and walked forward to brace him there, settled Tim so they were cock to cock, pressed forward and kissed him. Tim hung on and returned kiss for kiss. It had seemed like so long since they’d seen each other. Hands explored faces, shoulders, backs. Armie’s tongue explored Tim’s mouth and Tim sucked, and Tim reciprocated. Exploring Armie’s mouth with his own tongue. They broke the kiss, breathing heavily and looked at each other. Armie placed gentle kisses on Tim’s forehead, his cheeks and nuzzled his neck, kissing and biting. Tim threw his head back and took all Armie had to give. They could feel each other’s growing cocks and Tim slipped his hand between himself and Armie and cupped Armie, who simply groaned into Tim’s neck, a low rumbling sound that tickled and Tim snickered.

Tim released his legs from Armie’s waist and slid them down so he was now standing on slightly shaky legs. He was glad Armie had him in a tight grip.  
“Let’s go upstairs” whispered Tim.

“Your bags?” questioned Armie.  
“Fuck it. I’ll get them later.”

They raced each other up the stairs, laughing, tripping and pushing each other out of the way. They got to the bedroom, burst in and slammed the door. Armie was glad he paid his staff well for their discretion. They made themselves scarce but were always handy, and never said a word about anything to anyone.

“Do you want to shower together first?”

“Nope” said Tim. “I had one last night before I got on the plane and I’ve been doing nothing but sitting, and I love the way you smell right now.”

They couldn’t seem to undress fast enough. Trying to get their own clothes off and help the other. Armie had his clothes off in record time and was trying to help Tim, whose jeans were caught up on his sneakers.

“Sit down” ordered Armie.

Tim sat on the edge of the bed and he pulled up Tim’s feet, yanking off the sneakers, socks and jeans and throwing them somewhere behind him. He picked Tim up and threw him higher onto the bed and crawled on his knees until he was over Tim. Instead of kissing his mouth though, he leaned down and kissed his neck, moving down his chest, licking, then nibbling, then biting Tim’s nipples. Tim sucked in his breath and stuck his hands in Armie’s hair. 

He was glad Armie had decided to grow his hair out again. The short was good…he looked gorgeous no matter what but the longer hair was better to hang on to. 

He grabbed handfuls of Armie’s hair and held his mouth to his nipples. He definitely liked the pain with the pleasure. It had surprised him at first but at Armie’s urging he’d gone along with the small bites, slaps and smacks, especially when his hands were tied to the bedpost and the blindfold was on. He liked being tied up and was surprised at how much he liked to tie up Armie. He didn’t know Armie was in to that but it was all good with him. More than good…it was outfuckingstanding!

Armie grabbed Tim’s hands and held them down on the bed and worked his way down Tim’s chest and stomach. Carefully avoiding Tim’s growing erection, he licked the creases at the top of Tim’s legs, Tim squirming trying to get Armie to take his cock. Armie let go of Tim’s hands and carried on down one of Tim’s legs, dragging his tongue down and placing kisses here and there. He lifted Tim’s right leg and licked the crease behind his knee and down the calf. Kissing the top of Tim’s foot, sucking each toe individually into his mouth, biting the pad of the big toe and licking the sensitive arch. Tim’s cock was twitching, the tip getting wet. He put Tim’s right leg down, picked up the left leg and worked his way back up.  
Tim was moaning and squirming.

“DO NOT touch your cock. That’s only mine. Only for me. You’ll be punished if I catch you touching yourself, and you don’t want to be punished…do you?” Armie raised one eyebrow in question.  
“No.”

“No what?”

“No, Sir?”

“Good boy. Oh baby, I have missed you.”

Armie reach Tim’s cock and licked the wet tip. Both groaned.

“You taste so fucking good.”

Armie opened his mouth and slid down Tim’s cock to the base, slipped his tongue out and licked at Tim’s balls. Tim stiffened. He raised his head and looked at Tim, who had his head thrown back, eyes closed, tongue out.

“Don’t cum until I tell you. Ok?”

Tim mumbled incoherently. 

Armie bent down and sucked first one then the other ball into his mouth. Popped one out then the other and stuck his nose into Tim’s crotch and inhaled deeply. His favorite smell in the world.

He took Tim’s cock into his mouth and moved slowly at first. Up and down, tongue out licking the underside of the shaft on his way up. He grabbed one of Tim’s legs and threw it up over his neck, his hand sliding between Tim’s cheeks, one finger moving back and forth over his sensitive spot. 

He lifted his head and said “Now, baby. Cum for me” and sucked Tim’s cock back into his mouth, moving up and down faster. Tim moaned, his breathing coming quicker, hips moving in rhythm with Armie’s mouth. He grabbed Armie’s head, fistfuls of hair, groaned and stiffened, holding Armie’s head where it was. Armie knew he wasn’t going anywhere, swallowing every last drop. When Tim’s breathing slowed, Armie reluctantly slid Tim’s cock out of his mouth, looking at Tim, who had a dreamy grin on his face.  
“God, that was so fast. I’m so sorry. It just felt so fucking good.”

“I wanted it to happen fast. I needed that as much as you, but I need you now. Can I fuck you?”

“Yes please.”

Armie sat up and flipped Tim over on his belly, pulling his hips up. Reaching to the side table for the lube and a condom, he quickly slipped the condom on and squirted some lube on his hand. He rubbed his fingers around Tim’s ass and worked first one finger then two inside. Tim moaned, getting hard again…not that he had gone soft. The joys of being young, I guess.

Armie positioned himself behind Tim and pressed until the head of his cock slid inside. “Home” he thought and sighed. He pressed forward until he could go no further. Tim pushed back and they held like that for a moment then Armie started to move. This wasn’t going to take him long either, he thought.

Tim moaned and whispered “Fuck me, daddy” then stopped moving. Eyes popping open at the realization of what he just said. Armie stopped moving as well.

“What did you say?”

Suddenly smiling, Tim said “Fuck me, daddy” and looked back at Armie.

Armie grinned. “I like that. I like that a lot” and fucked Tim’s ass until his orgasm hit and he growled deeply. 

Tim slid his legs down and Armie collapsed on top of him, still buried deep, nuzzling his neck and biting that sensitive spot at the base of the neck by the shoulder.  
“Say it again, baby.”

“Daddy.”

They fell asleep like this, happy to be together again.


	3. Lazy Days of Sunshine and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie and Timmy indulge in each other in their secluded paradise, then Timmy talks Armie into road trip that end in consequences neither foresaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay to anyone who actually reads this. Have this story rolling around my head but getting the time to get it on paper is not always possible.
> 
> Thanks to anyone who happens to read it. I really appreciate. I know some people believe they aren't a couple and some people believe they are. Everyone is entitled to their opinion. I am just hoping they are. I'm all about the "Charmie". Two beautiful men in love and completing the other.  
#timmy #armie #charmie #truelove #summerlove #soulmates

Armie woke later that afternoon and couldn’t move. Could barely breath, actually. He was on his side and Tim’s head was resting on his head. Tim’s arm was wrapped tight around Armie’s chest, leg thrown over Armie’s hip and semi-hard cock pressing between Armie’s ass. He chuckled, a low rumbling sound which disrupted Tim’s soft snoring in his ear but didn’t wake him.

Armie reached an arm behind him, gently caressing Tim’s ass. Tim moved impossibly closer and nuzzled Armie’s neck, sniffed and sighed.

“Good morning, sunshine.”

“Mmhmpmmhm” Tim mumbled. Armie chuckled.

“You hungry?”

“Heh heh…yeah” breathed Tim and sucked Armie’s neck.

“I mean for food, baby. I’m starving. Anna’s been busy in the kitchen…fresh baked bread and bagels. Fresh butter. A bajillion different cheeses and sliced salamis. Cold lemonade.”

“Mmmm…sounds good.”

“Ok. Get up. We’ll have a shower and I’ll call Anna to set up on the patio.”

“Yes, daddy. I like it when you order me around.”

Armie snorted and started to shift. Tim rolled onto his back, rubbed his eyes, yawned and stretched. Armie reached for the phone on the nightstand, called Anna and gave her instructions. He got up and walked to the end of the bed, grabbed Tim’s feet and pulled.

“What the…?” Tim’s eyes shot open and stared at Armie. Big Timmy-grin brightening his face. They raced each other to the bathroom and entered the fancy schmancy walk in shower Armie had installed. Mottled glass blocks led a short path to the shower stall, rain shower head, various taps and heads spraying mists in various directions, heated floor tile

Soaping, lathering and washing each other between kisses, caresses and whispered words of love and lust. They rinsed off and grabbed the giant bath sheets from the heated towel rack, dried themselves and each other.  


“Oh shit” Timmy said. “My bags are still downstairs.”

They walked into the bedroom and the bed had already been straightened and Tim’s backpack and bag sat beside the bed.

“Fuck. That’s impressive” Tim said.

“Yeah. Anna is the best at everything. I’m lucky to have found her.”

They each donned their bathing trunks, flip flops, sunglasses, grabbed baseball caps and headed down the stairs to the patio. The doors were thrown open and there was a little ruffling the curtains. The sight from the French door was breathtaking. Tim could not get used to it. He loved this place.

They sat at the table and filled their plates. Armie filled glasses with cold lemonade and they started to eat, comfortable in their silence except for the moans of delight they each made from the delicious food. Armie was glad to see Tim filling up on the bagels and cheese. He looked thinner than before. Tim was always thin but much thinner this time. Armie wasn’t going to say anything though because Tim was aware of his thin frame. He had built up a small amount of muscle from the rigors of the last two films but he couldn’t seem to gain or keep on any weight he did manage to gain. “What are ya gonna do?” he had asked Armie when they had discussed it before, shrugging. “I eat…a lot but it doesn’t seem to make much difference.”

They munched grapes, they settled back in their chairs.

“So, baby, how have you been? I’m glad you got a bit of break from all your filming and could get here. How many days do you have?”

“I could probably do five but best to do four. It’s a long flight back to the states and I have to get to location as soon as I get back.”

“Ok lover. Let’s go for a swim.”

They got up, kicked off their flip flops, glasses on the table and tried to beat each other to the pool. Each holding back the other, shoving and laughing like loons. They got to the edge at almost the same time and leaped in, sunk down and came back up sputtering, splashing each other, laughter and guffaws loud on the quite afternoon.

Anna looked out the kitchen window. She was glad to see Mr. Armie so happy. He wasn’t always this happy when he was here except when his kids were visiting. She looked a moment longer, smiled and turned away.  
*************************  
The next few days were the same. Loving late into the night. Sleeping late in morning. Swimming, talking, reading and just being with each other. Armie made a few quick visits to the vineyard just to check on operations, answered a few phone calls from his kids and glanced briefly at his emails, but otherwise it was just him and his Teemie.

On the third afternoon, Tim said “Let’s for a drive. I’m deliriously happy being here but want to get out and see some countryside.”

Armie had had the windows on his car darkened for just such outings. He loved his fans…they were some of the most passionately enthusiastic people he had ever met but sometimes a trip to the store was three hours instead of twenty minutes.

They headed back to the house to change into shorts, t-shirts, glasses, hats and tennies. They would hardly be incognito but depending on the number of tourists and fans around, they might get away with stepping out of the car. They had to be careful about being photographed together. Neither of them wanted nothing getting back to their families, especially Armie. He wanted to save them from any pain caused by the paps and their malicious stories.

Armie let Anna know they were going out. Anthony was in the garage and Armie got the keys from him. They hopped in the car and headed out. Down the tree line road. Tim leaned back in his seat and raptly watched the countryside. So different from New York.

They headed inland and before they knew it, they saw the sign for “Crema”. They looked at each other Armie wasn’t sure Tim would want to visit old memories but Tim sat up, huge grin splitting his face and wiggling in his seat.  


“I love it here. So many fanfuckingtastic memories. I met you here for the first time, thinking how fucking huge you were when you interrupted my piano lesson. I think I knew right then and there…”

“Knew what?” Armie asked.

“You know what” Timmy teased. Armie looked at Tim, really studying his face. God, he loved this angelic man/child. He grinned and headed to the secluded spot he and Tim had found when they were filming. They’d make sure no one was looking for them, head off in different directions and meet there and practice their “scenes”. In otherwise, fuck like bunnies. Close to the pond, stopping and listening for any other visitors, they would go to the base of the tree that held a view of the pond but was not visible to anyone entering the pond from the other side. If someone did venture to the pond, they would lay still and listen to their conversations. The water was really cold so people didn’t usually stay too long. He and Tim would wait out the intrusion. Smoking a joint, they’d laugh at silly things they heard and just make small talk about non-sensical topics. They were just so happy to be together.

Armie parked the car and they got out and headed down the slightly overgrown path. Tim had grabbed a blanket to put down and Armie had grabbed a cooler with some beer, cheese and fruit. They got to “their spot”. Tim opened the blanket, Spread it out and flopped down on it. Armie put the cooler on the corner of the blanket and folded his long lanky frame so he was lying beside Tim. The birds, the water noises and the breezes blowing through the leaves. This was heaven, Armie thought.

He pulled a joint out of the chest pocket of his shirt and nudged Tim. 

“Fuck yeah” said Tim. He sat up and waited for Armie to blaze up and pass it over. He took a long pull, held his breath and handed the joint back to Armie. He exhaled slowly, and look of pure bliss sliding across his features. 

“Fucking A, babe. That is awesome shit.”

Armie dragged in a puff and held it, watching Tim and nodding. “Yeah, new supplier I found.” He snuffed out the joint and handed a beer to Tim, opened his own. They took cold pulls from the beer, set them in the grass and leaned back on the blanket.

They heard the car pull up and a several people get out. They looked at each other and smiled.

“I heard this is where they used to meet up when they were filming” one random voice said.

“Really. I’m not sure I believe those rumors” another voice said. “Armie’s married and has kids. Timmy like girls. He’s seeing that co-star. Charmie…haha” the voice said. “Not a chance.”

Tim looked at Armie. Shook his head no and mouthed “I’m an awesome actor. Its only ever been you.” Armie mouthed “and I fucking know it!” They both started giggling, mouths over their hands and then stopped and listened to the next exchange.

“So what time does the 80s disco party start tonight?”

“Can’t remember exactly. 7 or 8, I think. Can you believe we’ll be dancing on the same dance floor Armie and Timmy danced?”

“I know, right. I’ve travelled from the states to be here and visit in their footsteps. I’m looking forward to meeting everyone. Can you believe there will be people there from Australia, Germany, Canada and so many other places?”

Tim mouthed “What disco party?” Armie shrugged and listened some more.

“We should head back soon. We are meeting those people from Australia for dinner then heading to the park” one of the perky girls said. They all agreed, gathered their belongings and headed back to their car.

Once they were gone Tim said “What party? Must be where we filmed your favorite scene” Timmy said and snorted with laughter.

“Fuck off” Armie chuckled. “I am still traumatized by that scene.” He shivered and made a distasteful sound. Tim just laughed more.

“Let’s go see it” Tim said. “It will be dark. We can hide in the trees.”

Armie didn’t like the idea, although with another toke and a couple more beer he might change his mind. No, he couldn’t take the chance. Tim was on his knees, hands up like a puppy begging and whimpering. Well…fuck.

Against his better judgment, he finished his beer, they finished the joint and headed back to the car. Timmy was bounding along, throwing in some dance moves, singing and just generally being Timmy.

They headed into town and got their spots in the bushes before it got too crowded. It was dark and there were string lights up and on. A few people were finishing some last minute preparations and others were sitting chatting, and sipping some drinks. Lots more heading in from the path. Suddenly music started and everyone whooped in unison and headed for the dancefloor.

“There’s an army on the dancefloor….”

Tim whooped then put his hand over his mouth. He got up and was dancing in the bushes. Armie tried to get him to sit down again, with no luck. They were both so stoned and drunk and this was completely surreal. Armie was getting paranoid. He started sweating. They just couldn’t get caught. Fucking Timmy needs to sit down.

Suddenly Timmy was gone with a loud “whoof”. Armie looked down. Fucking tree root. Timmy had tripped head first through bush and was scrabbling trying to get up and back in the bush. Armie peered through the leaves and saw someone noticing the commotion. He reached through the bush and grabbed Tim’s feet intending to tug him back through the leaves. Another person noticed and they were tapping on someone else’s shoulder. Suddenly there were people all around, phones at the ready, snapping pictures, trying to talk to Tim and noticing Armie in the bush.

Well….fuck me, thought Armie.


	4. It’s All Fun and Games Until…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. Sir Isaac Newton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a bit of a dark turn...just the way it flowed out my fingers, but it gets better. 
> 
> Continuity error: In chapter 1 I said Timmy and Armie didn't consummate their relationship until after the press tour. In chapter 3 I said they had a spot in Italy where they fucked like bunnies. This is why I need a proof reader. Well...its done now. Oops :)

It’s All Fun and Games Until…

Armie had gotten on his hands and knees in hopes of yanking Timmy back into the bushes. No such luck. He had a hold of his feet and then they were gone. He sat back on his butt. He could hear Timmy talking:

“Yeah yeah, no. I’m good.

No, I’m ok. I can get up. Oh ok, thanks.

Sure, you can have a picture…just give me a sec.

Yeah….umm….that is Armie.

We are….umm….scouting some locations Luca told us about for the new movie.

I don’t know why he’s still in the bushes.

Umm…..Armie?”

Peering out of the Timmy-shaped hole in the bush, Armie started giggling, then laughing…the sound getting louder and more hysterical. How did this happen, he wondered?

He crawled out of the bush, stood up and brushed the dirt from himself. Shook hands with various partygoers. Posed for pictures by himself and with Timmy. Answered questions. He had heard Timmy saying they were looking at locations. Quick thinking, Timmy, he thought. If anyone asked him why they were there, he used the same excuse. He was offered a drink and he took it gladly. The music changed and people chanted for him and Timmy to get on the dancefloor. He begged off but Timmy was right in there grooving to the 80s disco tunes. He was having the time of his life. Armie sat at one of the tables, chatting with a young man who explained the planning of the party, and waiting for Timmy. 

Timmy finally made it back to the table. Armie put a hand on his arm and whispered “Let’s go. Now.” Timmy looked at Armie, a little startled. He realized Armie was not happy and that perhaps this had not been a good idea.

They hugged everyone, shook hands and said their goodbyes. Thanks for the drinks. Posed for a few last pictures as they were backing their way out of the park. They walked quickly and quietly to the car, Timmy glancing up at Armie occasionally.

On the drive back, Timmy sat quietly in his seat, hands clasped in his lap, peering sideways at Armie now and again.

“Armie. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t please Timmy. I just can’t right now.”

Timmy sat back, wringing his hands together. Fuck, he thought, he really did it this time. It was a long quiet ride back.  
*************************

Armie parked the car, they got out and walked quietly into the villa.

“You go on up. I’ll be there soon” said Armie. He hugged Timmy and gave him a quick kiss, then headed for his office.

He had missed 7 phone calls and 23 texts. Good news travels fast…bad news faster.  
*************************

Timmy walked slowly up the stairs to the bedroom. He wasn’t sure what to do. He was leaving tomorrow anyway, so he changed his clothes and packed up his bag. He wandered into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. He felt sick. He knew they were supposed to keep things on the down low but he had had the buzz going, and the music was loud and fun. Fuck.

He walked to the bed and got in. He sat up, pulled his knees into his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Hopefully Armie wouldn’t be too long. They needed to talk.

When he woke, it was getting light out and Armie was nowhere to be seen. Timmy didn’t think he had come up at all. He sat up when he heard the quiet footfalls in the hallway. The door opened quietly and Armie peered in.

“I didn’t want to disturb you if you were sleeping.”

“I woke up a few minutes ago. You didn’t come up” Timmy said quietly.

“I know. Long distance damage control.” Armie blew out a breath, rubbed his hands over his face and then through his hair. He sat on the bed and pulled Timmy close.

“I have to go home today.”

“I figured. My bags are packed. I’m so, so sorry” Timmy sobbed. 

“Shhh baby. Don’t apologize. I could have said no to going to the dance.” He looked down at Timmy, who looked up at him with his beautiful trusting eyes. “Ah..fuck. Who am I kidding?” he said, laughing, though there was no humor in his laugh.

“So, I’m going to be gone for a while. I’ve got a lot of shit to sift through at home. I don’t know when we’ll see each other again. I don’t know when I’ll be in contact. We will see each other again…if you still want me, but I cannot make any promises for the near future.”

“I know” said Timmy. “I know what we have, if I haven’t fucked it up completely. You know I want. Its only you, Armie. It’s always been only you.”  
*************************

3 Months Later

Timmy knew he wasn’t going to be in contact with Armie but this was going to be more difficult than he expected. He had texted a few times in hopes that Armie would respond. No such luck. 

His work kept him busy so there was less time to think. Finishing the one film and beginning preparations for the next. Press tours, red carpets, magazine shoots. His phone was never far from his side and he checked it often.

7 Months Later

Still no word from Armie. He was a bit worried. What if….

No, he couldn’t go there. Armie said he would be in touch but he didn’t know when. He knew in his heart Armie loved him unconditionally and they would be together again. He didn’t know what that looked like but he knew it in his gut. But he felt like the life was draining from him with this waiting, though. His other half, his soul mate was missing.

Work had slowed somewhat. He wasn’t due to start filming for about 6 months.

He saw his friends. Some of them tried to set him up on dates. Everyone paled in comparison to his man, but he went along with it to please his friends. He met some nice people, had some great conversations but he never let anyone get too close.

He looked at his phone.

One Year Later

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. He texted Armie again. Nothing.

He had heard some rumblings on social media about Armie. He had tried to stay away from the gossip floating out there but its impossible. There was speculation on his and Armie’s relationship after the explosion of photos from Italy, especially given the film they had been in. Those rumors resurfaced with a vengeance. He had dodged questions during interviews, let his publicist handle others. He didn’t go out much anymore so there was less chance of running into the gossip hounds. Friends and family that came to his house didn’t ask questions. They knew he was going through something.

There were also separation rumors. He wanted….he needed to know what was going on. 

He looked at his phone.

Thirteen and a Half Months Later

His friends were worried about him. He wasn’t sleeping well, he looked pale and drawn and he very seldom when out. The dark circles under his eyes were becoming more pronounced every day.

When he did go out for an interview, the make up artist had their work cut out for them.

His buddy had called tonight trying to talk Timmy into coming to the club.

“Come on. We haven’t been out in ages. We’ll have a blast.”

“Yeah, I don’t know. I think I’m getting the flu…or a cold (cough cough) or something. I think I’m running a fever” he lied.

Timmy could hear the eye roll over the phone and felt slightly guilty. Not guilty enough to go out.

“Ok bud. Look after yourself. Next time I’m not taking no for an answer.”

“Ok. Have fun” he said, trying to sound cheerful.

Timmy lay on his couch, picked up the tv remote and flipped through the 500 (give or take) channels but nothing interested him. Flicking off the tv, he grabbed the remote for the stereo. Music. Music would be good. The first song that came on brought tears to his eyes. Ok, no music, he thought. He flicked that off and threw the remote on the coffee table.

He heard the buzzing. He looked at his phone. There was Armie’s smiling face.


	5. Color My World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is right in the world again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this story. It's the first one I've ever written and I had a blast creating it.

Color My World

He grabbed his phone.

“Hi” he said. “I miss you.”

“I miss you, too. Very much” said Armie.

“How are you? Where are you? What’s happening?”

Armie chuckled. “I’m ok. Coming through the other end. There was a lot to deal with. My wife…well, soon to be my ex-wife was not pleased, as you can imagine. I promised I would be there 100% percent to get through the shit show, and we had to make sure the kids were ok and they understand that mommy and daddy love them so much, but they can’t live together anymore. It was heartbreaking. There was counselling. Actually, that’s ongoing. I got your texts and I wanted so much to respond but I had to do this.”

“I get it” said Timmy, hope seeping into his being. “So, what’s next?”

“Listen, can we meet?” asked Armie.

Timmy jumped up from the couch. “Yeah. I can pack and be in LA tomorrow.”

“Look out your window.”

Timmy whirled around and walking slowly to the living room window. There he was, his Armie, looking tired and rumpled and so delicious, tentative smile on beautiful face. Holding his phone in one hand, Timmy put a hand on the window and leaned his forehead against it and smiled down at Armie. “Mine” he thought.

Suddenly he dropped his phone, found his keys and headed for the door. He took the stairs two at a time. He couldn’t wait for the elevator. He reached the lobby in record time and opened the door. Armie was standing at the bottom of the two stairs leading up to the front door. Armie braced himself and Timmy leaped.

Armie laughed…the first good laugh in a really long time. Timmy was babbling incoherent words, hugging him, kissing him. Armie hung on and buried his face in Timmy’s neck and inhaled deeply. “Mine” he thought.

Timmy slid down and just stared into Armie’s beautiful blue eyes. Oh, he had missed those eyes.

“So” said Armie “I’m yours if you want me.”

“Do I want you? You silly goose. I love you. I want you. I need you. When you’re not around my world is dull and grey. You bring the color to my world” professed Timmy. 

Arms wrapped tightly around each other, knowing there were still roadblocks that had to be handled, but that this was a new start, they headed up the stairs and into the building.

Epilogue

Somewhere in Northern Italy, sometime in the near future

Armie was a lucky man. He sat in one of the deck chairs at his villa. Correction, his and Timmy’s villa. He and his ex had come through the worst of their ordeal. The kids, older now, were handling the situation with ease, as kids can do. They knew they were loved by mom and dad and if they ever had any questions about anything they just need ask. They loved Uncle Timmy. He looked over at the pool. Timmy was splashing in the shallow end with the kids, along with his ex and her new husband, who was a fantastic step dad to the kids. It can’t be easy to step in and look after someone else’s kids, especially when their dad was still in the picture. The kids came to Italy often and Armie flew to LA regularly.

He and Timmy had gotten married a few years ago and they hadn’t look back. The gossip rags tried to stir the bucket but the majority of people were supportive. 

He looked at Timmy in the pool. Timmy looked up just then and smiled a Timmy mega-watt grin then blew a kiss at Armie. The kids noticed.

“Daddy. Come play with us” they yelled. Armie got up from his chair and headed to the pool, contemplating a cannonball in the deep end.

Yeah, he was a lucky man.


End file.
